Taken in Trade
by missgeekgirl
Summary: A misunderstanding off world will lead to some important changes. Vague much I know. Future McShep, because it gives me a happy. Don't own them, if I did SGA would still be airing, although probably on the pay per view channels. HBO at the very least


"I find your Doctor McKay to be most..." Samar Abahl'ya paused and appeared to be searching for the appropriate word.

John sighed and braced himself for the inevitable complaint. He smiled resignedly at the tall elegant man opposite him. This was SGA-1's second trip to PL7-3X3 and everything had appeared to be going well. Against his better judgement Sheppard had relaxed his guard and allowed himself the hope that this might be a relatively easy off-world assignment, something his team rarely experienced. Magelia was rich in a potato like root vegetable and a small sweet pink fruit called kipya that the Magelians used to make a particularly delightful wine. John really enjoyed that wine, so he made the effort to be at his most charming with everyone. Teyla was her usual diplomatic self and Ronon seemed to have formed a warrior's bond with the Samar's personal guards. Rodney had been the only possible sticking point and he had been fascinated by the energy readings he picked up on their initial visit. His fascination had given way to sheer ecstasy when it was revealed that the Magelians had not one, but two ZPMs. However the interesting energy readings and ZPMs had not stopped McKay from being McKay. He had been his usual loud abrasive self; luckily no one had seemed to take any offense. In fact the Samar appeared to regard the irritable scientist with an indulgent amusement that people usually took years to achieve when dealing with Rodney. Unfortunately the Magelian leader must have recently reached his limit for tolerable exposure to McKay. John sighed again and arranged his face into what he hoped was a suitably contrite expression. Taking a sip of his wine he gestured for the Samar to continue his train of thought.

Samar Abahl'ya inclined his head and smiled at Sheppard, brilliant white teeth flashing in his handsome swarthy face. "As I was saying I find your Doctor McKay to be most acceptable. I wish to include one of our energy stones in my bid for him. I think one of the Ancestor's Blessings, in addition to the wine and foodstuffs should be sufficient to conclude our trade agreement."

Sheppard choked, the Magelian wine burning the back of his throat as he gasped for breath. From across the courtyard Teyla and Ronon paused looking up at the sounds of his coughing, their conversations with Kalip and Zen'il forgotten as they waited for a signal from the Colonel. Raising a shaky hand John waved away his team mates concerned glances. As the Samar pounded unhelpfully on his back John chanced a quick look at Rodney. As usual the scientist was oblivious to his surroundings. His head was bent intently over his data pad as he rapidly keyed in information. Damn McKay and his big brain. It seemed everyone in the Pegasus galaxy wanted to either kill the man or keep him as their own pet genius.

"Obviously Dr McKay is far too great a treasure for you to part with him permanently. But I hope a moon cycle of his time would be acceptable in exchange for one of the stones the Ancestors bequeathed to us."

"Oh he's a real treasure all right. Listen we'd be really happy to return with a full science team to help with any problems you're having, but we just can't spare any of our personnel for that length of time." John mentally kissed the Magelian wine goodbye as he straightened up and stepped slightly out of the Samar's reach.

"Colonel I am afraid you have misunderstood my offer. I simply wish for Dr McKay to be my companion for the duration of his visit. I would not be so crass as to expect him to work in exchange for the energy stone. His acquiescence would suffice."

John glared at the Samar incredulously, his fists clenching unconsciously in response to Abahl'ya's insinuation. "We do not trade our people for objects." John's voice was raspy and hard.

"That is a pity. I simply assumed from the way you carefully guard Dr McKay that you were allowing me to examine that which you wished to trade. Much the same way I allowed you to sample part of my contribution." The Samar flashed another charming smile as he indicated the wine glass in Sheppard's hand.

"You know, my people have a saying about assuming stuff, something about asses and you." John set the ornamental goblet down on the side table with a firm click. Clearing his throat, he raised his voice, "Teyla, Ronon, McKay come on we're leaving. Now."

Rodney glanced up from his data pad his protests dying as he recognized the cold dark look on Sheppard's face. Quickly he gathered up his equipment and headed to the courtyard door.

Teyla ended her conversation with Kalip the Master Weaver. With a regretful smile she handed back the fabric samples she had been examining. She joined Rodney in the doorway positioning herself slightly in front of the scientist.

Ronon pocketed a few of the kipya fruit as he stood from the table where he had been comparing tattoo's with Zen'il the Head Guardsman. The Satedean moved to stand beside Sheppard, his hand resting easily on the butt of his gun. Sheppard nodded his thanks at the show of solidarity. Turning abruptly he stalked away from the Samar.

"I apologize. I did not mean to offend; I merely wished to suggest an arrangement that would prove satisfactory to both of us." The Magelian leader followed behind Sheppard and Ronon as they walked towards the doorway.

Sheppard paused turning to glare at Abahl'ya. "I get that your customs are different than ours, but what you suggested is just wrong."

"Why do you consider my suggestion, any different than your offer to trade the labour of your scientists in exchange for one of the Ancestor's Blessings? Among my people, my proposal carries much more honour."

"Well we consider it very insulting." Sheppard wanted nothing more than to leave this planet and get McKay safely back on Atlantis.

"We must simply agree to disagree then. If you should change your mind the offer will still stand." The Samar smiled at the team. His gaze lingered appraisingly on Rodney causing John to grind his teeth.

"That won't happen. Will we have any problem leaving?" Sheppard's tone was low and dangerous.

"No, we will not stop you my friend. May the Ancestor's keep you well." The Samar inclined his head in the traditional Magelian farewell as Sheppard and his team walked away. The Magelian leader was regretful at the way the negotiations had turned out. Doctor McKay had been most intriguing, his wide blue eyes a shade Abahl'ya had never seen before. However the situation was now out of his control and he would not risk alienating potentially valuable allies by taking what he desired by force. Perhaps if the Ancestors chose to smile upon him the Atlanteans would change their minds and he would have the companionship of the Doctor for a moon cycle like he desired.


End file.
